2009/June
}|Summary| Can someone write a month summary for this month? To be included here :) }} June 3 Out in Hawaii While on vacation in Hawaii. Gaga was actually spotted with her boyfriend "Speedy". She had no make-up on and was wearing flip flops. 6-3-09 Out in Hawaii 001.jpg 6-3-09 In Hawaii 002.jpg June 4 Premiere of Paparazzi Music Video : Main Article: Paparazzi (song) The Paparazzi Music Video premiered on the web today. June 7 Out in Los Angeles Lady Gaga was spotted out in LA with Kanye West before she took a flight to Japan. 6-7-09 With Kanye in LA 001.jpg Narita International Airport Lady Gaga touched down in Japan and was seen leaving the airport. She was greeted by a large group of fans on the way out and she took pics and gave autographs. 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|1 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela (spring/summer 2008), sunglasses by Balenciaga, leggings by Mark and Estel June 8 Out in Japan Gaga was seen out in Japan trying on many Harajuku outfits. Mezamashi TV recorded these scenes of Gaga shopping to use in the interview they did with her. 6-8-09 Out in Japan 001.jpg|1 6-8-09 Out in Japan 002.jpg 6-8-09 Out and about in Japan 003.jpg #Jumper skirt by Angelic Pretty (Glistening Rose JSK, 2009), sunglasses by Balenciaga Mezamashi TV (Fuji TV) : Main article: Mezamashi TV Gaga was interviewed on the show in a pink kimono and scenes of her shopping earlier that day were used in the episode as well, where she received the outfit she wore in the interview. 6-8-09 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg The Fame Ball at Shibuya-AX : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Shibuya-AX The show was promoted as a "Ultra Premium Showcase'". There was some set list changes different from the Australian leg. The show was condensed into 3 acts of 6 songs altogether for Asia. Gaga wore three different outfits and a golden blonde bob wig. She wore the bubble sash she used in Australia one last time. 6-8-09 Fame Ball Shibuya AX 001.jpg 5-16-09 Fame Ball Vector Arena 007.jpg 5-16-09 Fame Ball Vector Arena 006.jpg 6-8-09 Fame Ball Shibuya AX 002.jpg Post Concert Interview and Q&A After Gaga's Shibuya showcase. She re-emerged on stage in a white outfit and they held a Q&A and a contest with Mari Sekine. 6-8-09 Shibuya AX 001.jpg 6-8-09 Backstage 001.jpg 6-8-09 Backstage 002.jpg June 9 *Mezamashi TV aired. 82.5 FM North Wave :Main article: JOPV-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed. 6-9-09 825 FM North Wave 001.jpg #Hat by Yoshiko Creation Paris Music Japan (NHK) :Main article: Music Japan Lady Gaga was interviewed and then she moved into a performance of Just Dance. 6-9-09 Music Japan 001.jpg|1 6-9-09 Music Japan 002.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 003.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 006.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 004.jpg|2 6-9-09 Music Japan 005.jpg #Hat by Yoshiko Creation Paris #Bodysuit by Dresscamp by Marjan Pejoski (F/W 2009), ring by NOir Jewelry, bot pairs of sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Givenchy (fall/winter 2008) June 10 Sukkiri!! (Nihon TV) : Main article: Sukkiri!! Lady Gaga was interviewed and given a Hello Kitty doll that was dressed like her. 6-10-09 Sukkiri 001.jpg|1 6-10-09 Sukkiri 002.jpg 6-10-09 Sukkiri 003.jpg #Jumper skirt by Angelic Pretty (Sugar Time JSK, 2009), Waratte Iitomo! (Fuji TV) : Main article:Waratte Iitomo! Gaga was interviewed. 6-10-09 Waratte Iitomo 001.jpg|2 #Suit by Dress Camp by Marjan Pejoski (fall/winter 2009), boots by Chanel Leaving TV Studio Lady Gaga was photographed leaving the TV Studio where Waratte Iitomo was recorded. 6-10-09 Leaving television studio 001.jpg Tokio Hot 100 (J-Wave) : Main article: J-Wave Gaga was interviewed on the radio. 6-10-09 J Wave Tokio Hot 100 001.jpg Chiaki Oshima : Main article:Chiaki Oshima 6-10-09 Chiaki Oshima 001.jpg June 11 Future Tracks→R (TV Asahi) Lady Gaga was interviewed inside her hotel room. 6-11-09 Futur Tracks R 001.JPG Best Hit USA (TV Asahi) Recorded the interview inside her hotel room. 6-11-09 Best Hit USA 001.JPG 6-11-09 Best Hit USA 002.jpg 6-11-09 Best Hit USA 003.jpg Leslie Kee ps_001.jpg Super Lady Gaga 030.jpg Kee2.jpg 6-11-09 Leslie Kee 001.jpg June 12 Premiere of "Chillin" Music Video : Main Article: Chillin (song) Wale's video for "Chillin" (feat. Lady Gaga) premiered on the internet today. Music Station (TV Asahi) : Main article: Music Station Gaga performed Just Dance and was then interviewed. 6-12-09 Music Station 001.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 002.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 003.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 004.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 005.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, custom outfit by Jeremy Scott June 14 *The interview of Lady Gaga by J-WAVE Tokio Hot 100 aired in Japan. Mandarin Oriental Hotel Gaga attended the launch of SingTel new music service called AMPed where she was asked question by the media and fans. 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 001.jpg 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 002.jpg 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 003.jpg 6-14-09 Sing TEL Backstage 002.jpg The 8TV Quickie (8TV) Interview recorded at Mandarin Oriental Hotel. 6-14-09 Quickie Interview 001.JPG Channel V Thailand Interview recorded at Mandarin Oriental Hotel. 6-14-09 Channel V Thailand 001.JPG The Fame Ball at The Dome :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Dome Gaga performed a showcase to the media selected by SingTel and Universal Music. Customers of SingTel were eligible to win tickets to the show. The venue was a dome named "The Dome from Dubai" which was built for the event. The opening act was DJ Paul T. This show had the same setlist as the last concert at Shibuya AX. Outfits and wigs were different though. Gaga wore a blonde curly wig for the first act during LoveGame and Beautiful Dirty Rich, she wore a new outfit with just a shiny wig cap on for Paparazzi, Poker Face (Acoustic), and Poker Face. Gaga wore a long blonde fringe wig for Just Dance along with a yellow tutu. 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 001.jpg 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 002.jpg 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 004.jpg 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 005.jpg 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 006.jpg 6-14-09 Fame Ball SingTel 003.jpg June 15 Mandarin Oriental Hotel : Main article: Ashleigh Sim '' 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 001.jpg 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 002.jpg 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 003.jpg *Stylist by Jerome Awasthi, hair by Issac Ng, Makeup by Beno Li #Outfit by Unknown, panty by Dolce & Gabbana #Scarf (worn as dress) by Daniel Palillo, rubber boots by Prada, tulle headpiece by Danson Chong F1 Rocks Singapore With LG Gaga shot a series of ads for the F1 Rocks held in Singapore from September 24 to 26 of 2009. 6-14-09 F1 Rocks 2009 ads 001.jpg 6-14-09 F Rocks 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, MTV Asia Lady Gaga filmed a commercial to be used on MTV Asia. One of the commercial was her promoting the Pet Shop Boys remix of "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" that was available for download on MTVasia.com. 6-15-09 MTV Asia 001.jpg 6-15-09 MTV Asia 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, June 16 Incheon International Airport Lady Gaga landed in South Korea and was greeted by many fans/ She waved and took pics with them and they gave her presents. 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 001.jpg|1 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 002.jpg 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 003.jpg #Outfit by Jeremy Scott (spring/summer 2009), shoes by Christian Louboutin, sunglasses by Ray-Ban Message to Japanese Fans Gaga sent a message to her Japanese fans promising to be back for the Summer Sonic event in August. 6-16-09 Message to Japan fans 001.PNG June 17 Arriving Hotel 6-17-09 Arriving at The Press conference in Seoul 001.jpg Grand Intercontinental Hotel Press conference. Gaga was interviewed and she was gifted a traditional wig to wear. 6-16-09 Press conference 003.jpg|1 6-16-09 Press Conference 005.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference 007.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference 008.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference Backstage 001.jpg #Custom collar by Unknown, suit by Dress Camp by Marjan Pejoski (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, shoes by Chanel The Fame Ball at Club Answer :''Main articles: The Fame Ball, Club Answer Gaga had a pre-concert press conference before her show. She also posed for the paparazzi. There were fashion changes between this concert and the previous one. Gaga wore a new cigarette pipe bra for Paparazzi, Poker Face (Acoustic), and Poker Face. She also returned to her golden blonde bob wig. 6-17-09 Arriving at Club Answer 001.jpg 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg|1 6-17-09 Fame Ball Club Answer 001.jpg 6-17-09 Fame Ball Club Answer 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Balenciaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin #Pipe bra by Yoshiko Creation Paris June 18 M! Countdown (Mnet) : Main article: M! Countdown While in Korea, Lady Gaga made an appearance on the show, before other artists, such as, Jewelry, 4Minute, and 2NE1 were scheduled to perform. While in Korea, Gaga wanted to collaborate with 1TYM's Teddy Park, who is also known as one of YG Entertainment's top songwriter and producer. However, due to promotions with 2NE1's recent debut, Park turned down the offer. Not long before, RedOne had worked with another YG band, Big Bang, on a song that was packaged with their first Japanese single. Gaga performed Just Dance. 6-18-09 Before M! Countdown (Mnet) in Korea 002.jpg 6-17-09 M NET Countdown Korea 001.jpg June 19 Toronto Pearson International Airport Gaga touched down in Toronto and was seen leaving Pearson Airport in Toronto with her boyfriend Speedy. 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 002.jpg 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 003.jpg #Jacket by Jeremy Scott (spring/summer 2009), sunglasses by Alpina, shoes by Unknown SoHo Metropolitan Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Toronto. 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 002.jpg 6-19-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg #Bodysuit by Vilsbol de Arce (spring/summer 2009), sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) "It's Fun" campaign for RTL II Gaga filmed a commercial for the German television channel. A behind the scenes video was also made. 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 002.jpg|1 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 009.jpg|2 #Bodysuit by Vilsbol de Arce (spring/summer 2009), shoulder pads by Manish Arora (fall/winter 2009), rings by NOir Jewelry #Dress and hat by Pierre Cardin Lady Gaga Revenge Gaga posted a video promoting the Lady Gaga Revenge game by Tap Tap. The video contained scenes from the LoveGame video. 6-19-09 Tap Tap 001.JPG Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel at night to go to Kool Haus for her concert. 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 002.jpg 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 003.jpg The Fame Ball at Kool Haus :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Kool Haus Last performance with DJ Nicodemus before replacing it by a live band. She used the same setlist that she used back in March in the North America Shows. Gaga wore some new outfits here. Her outfits for the night are in the pictures below. Gaga was also seen with Perez Hilton backstage. 6-19-09 Kool Haus 001.jpg 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 001.jpg 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 002.jpg 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 003.JPG 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 004.JPG 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 005.JPG 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 006.JPG 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 007.JPG 6-19-09 Fame Ball Kool Haus 008.JPG 6-19-09 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg 6-19-09 Backstage 003.jpg 6-19-09 After Party 001.JPG #Outfit by Yvonne Lau (Alphabet), sunglasses by Alpina #Jacket by Haus of Gaga, bra by Atsuko Kudo, "Pip" bra by Yoshiko Creation Paris Official Pre-MMVA Party Gaga with her dancers and Perez Hilton attended the Pre-MMVA Party hosted by INK Entertainment in Toronto. 6-19-09 Ultra party 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Ultra party 002.jpg 6-19-09 Ultra party 003.jpg 6-19-09 Ultra party 004.jpg #Outfit by Ara Jo (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Alpina, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) June 20 Arriving at MMVA Rehearsals Gaga arrived at the MMVA rehearsals in the morning. 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 001.jpg|1 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 002.jpg 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA Rehearsals 003.jpg #Jacket by Vava Dudu, sunglasses by Balenciaga, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) MMVA Rehearsals Lady Gaga spent the day rehearsing for the Much Music Video Awards. 6-20-09 MMVA Rehearsal 013.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA Rehearsal 014.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA Rehearsal 015.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg|1 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 005.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 004.jpg|2 #Leggings by Mark and Estel, shoes by Ellie and customized by Pink Cobra #Leggings by LaQuan Smith, bra by Marlies Dekkers At MMVA Studio 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 002.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 003.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 006.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 007.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 008.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 009.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 010.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 011.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 012.jpg Leaving MMVA Studio 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg|1 6-20-09 Quiznos 002.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela (spring/summer 2008), shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) Arriving Quiznos Restaurant 6-20-09 Arriving at Quiznos Restaurant 001.jpg 6-20-09 At Quiznos Restaurant 001.jpg June 21 Leaving Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel to go to the MuchMusic Video Awards. 6-21-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg|1 6-21-09 Leaving hotel 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, bra by Marlies Dekkers 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards :Main article: MuchMusic Video Awards LoveGame/Poker Face Performance Gaga performed a medley of LoveGame and Poker Face. She wore the famous "Pyro Bra". The studded bodysuit worn on her medley of "LoveGame"/"Poker Face" was reported stolen on July 7, 2009. The backstage picture of Gaga with Creative Director, Matthew Williams was included in the Book of Gaga. 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg|1 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 009.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 002.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 003.jpg #Studded open hood by Atsuko Kudo, pyro-bra by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga, studded boydsuit by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga, customized Ellie boots by Pink Cobra. Best International Artist Video Gaga was nominated in this category for the Poker Face music video and she won the award. 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 005.jpg|1 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 002.jpg #Hair dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Raphael Young MMVA Press Room, eTalk MMVA Interview Gaga posed with her award in the press room after the award show. 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 006.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 001.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 002.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 001.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 002.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 003.jpg MMVA Gift Lounge Gaga went to the MMVA Gift Lounge with Perez Hilton after the award show. 6-21-09 MMVA Gift Lounge 001.jpg Arriving at Hotel 6-21-09 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg 6-21-09 Arriving at Hotel 002.jpg 6-21-09 Arriving at Hotel 003.jpg MMVA After Party Gaga attended the MMVA after party with Perez Hilton after the award show. 6-21-09 After Party 002.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 008.jpg|1 6-21-09 MMVA After Party 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith Leaving Hotel Lady Gaga was seen leaving Hotel in the morning. She also took pictures with fans. 6-21-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 6-21-09 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg 6-21-09 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg June 22 Splashlight Studios :Main article: Mario Testino Gaga and her crew took a flight from Toronto to Miami to do a photoshoot with Mario Testino. 6-22-09 Mario Testino 001.jpg|A 6-22-09_Mario_Testino_005.jpg|B 6-22-09_Mario_Testino_016.jpg|C 6-22-09_Mario_Testino_006.jpg 6-22-09 Mario Testino 002.jpg|D Testino6.jpg *Stylism by Nicola Formichetti, Makeup by Linda Cantello, Hair by Oribe Canales *A Coat by Marc Jacobs (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) *B Bustier by Fendi (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), sunglasses Haus of Gaga *C Jewels by Louis Vuitton (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) *D Dress by Balenciaga (Nicolas Ghesquière, Fall/Winter 2009/2010), shoes by Acne (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) Noisemakers (Noisevox) :Main article: Noisevox Interview by John Norris for Noisevox.org. 6-22-09 NoiseVox interview 001.jpg #Shrug by Maison Martin Margiela (spring/summer 2009), corset and shoes by Fendi (fall/winter 2009) June 25 Gary Card and Matthew Williams made a customkeytarto be used the next day. They painted the AX-Synth black and added crystals on it. 038-the-fame-org.jpg 6-25-09 Gary Card A-X Synth.jpg "Dazed Digital" Fashion Film : Main Articles: Dazed Digital, Kasia Bobula Lady Gaga recorded a fashion film with Kathryn Ferguson during Glastonbury Festival rehearsals. Gaga composed the piano composition used in this video. This video basically showed Gaga's love for fashion's most pioneering names. Kasia Bobula took on set pics. 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 003.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 010.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 012.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 016.jpg June 26 Glastonbury Festival Rehearsal Gaga was photographed rehearsing for the Glastonbury festival. 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 002.jpg|1 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 003.jpg #Wellington Boots by Prada (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Alpina The Fame Ball at Glastonbury Festival :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Glastonbury Festival During the day, the Haus added red latex to the Vespa. Gaga also wore all new outfits for this concert. She wore an enhanced version of the Paparazzi dress called "The Mirror Dress". She also wore a red latex dress with a studded hood and hat for Boys Boys Boys, Money Honey and Just Dance. She had a dildo strapped to her inner leg during this portion of the concert which is where the "Gaga is a man" rumors started. Gaga also wore a black outfit with the pyro bra for The Fame and Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say). Finally she wore a new "Bubble Jacket" during Poker Face (acoustic) and removed the jacket during Poker Face so she can dance. 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 001.jpg Wig 10.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 002.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 002.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 001.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 008.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 009.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 003.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 006.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 007.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 004.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball GLastonbury 005.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 010.jpg #Mirrored dress by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga, keytar by Gary Card with Matthew Williams for Haus of Gaga #Pyro bra by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga #Custom studded latex dress by Atsuko Kudo #Bubble jacket by Haus of Gaga, bra and panty by Atsuko Kudo Club Dada Lady Gaga performed a secret show at Club Dada in the Shangri-La area after her Fame Ball concert at Glastonbury. 6-26-09 Club Dada, Shangri La 001.jpg 6-26-09 Club Dada, Shangri La 002.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 004.jpg 6-26-09 Club Dada, Shangri La 003.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 001.jpg June 27 Take That Presents: The Circus Live Lady Gaga was scheduled to perform as opening act with Gary Go at Manchester Old Trafford Cricket Ground. She had to pull out as she was feeling unwell. After consulting her doctor, the decision was reluctantly taken that she was unable to perform with Take That at Old Trafford. June 28 Take That Presents: The Circus Live Gaga had to cancel her appearance as she was still sick. June 29 Body Positive North West Lady Gaga was speaking at Body Positive North West, a centre in Manchester for young people affected by HIV. She met volunteers and helped them paint a mural of herself. 6-29-09 Arriving in the United Kingdom.jpg 6-29-09 Body Positive North West 001.jpg 6-29-09 Body Positive North West 002.jpg 6-29-09 Positive Body North West 003.jpg 6-29-09 Positive Body North West 004.jpg Manchester Hotel :Main article: Talk@ Playground Recorded her appearance on Talk@ Playground on MTV with a talk between Craig Lawrence and Lady Gaga. 45 0 29 junio Entrevista para MTV Playground - Manchester, Inglaterra.jpg 45 1.jpg 45 2.jpg #Top by Alex Noble, The Fame Ball: Manchester Academy :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Manchester Academy Lady Gaga had the same fashion as the previous Fame Ball concert except she wore a new denim. outfit for The Fame, Money Honey, and Boys Boys Boys. 6-29-09 Fame Ball Manchester Academy 001.jpg Lady Gaga was photographed backstage after this concert. 6-29-09 Backstage at Manchester Academy 001.jpg Hotel Gaga was seen returning to her hotel after her concert. She took pictures with fans on the way in. 6-29-09 Out in Cork 001.jpg|1 6-29-09 Out in Cork 002.jpg 6-29-09 Out in Cork 003.jpg 6-29-09 Out in Cork 004.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith June 30 The Rising Tide restaurant Gaga was seen in the Rising Tide restaruant after having lunch. 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 001.jpg 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion